Can You Feel The Heat?
by DeathIsAMidNightRider
Summary: Naruto is on his way to being the next big thing. He’s an extremely talented dancer. He’s funny, friendly, smart and popular…did I mention handsome? So I bet you thinking his life is perfect…well throw in a gay father who’s getting married to the man he h


** Can you feel the heat?**

Couples: _NaruHina, NejiTen, KakIru, SasuOC, LeeSak_

Summary: Naruto is on his way to being the next big thing. He's an extremely talented dancer. He's funny, friendly, smart and popular…did I mention handsome? So I bet you thinking his life is perfect…well throw in a gay father who's married to the man he hates, an evil sensei who's out to get him and did we mention he's painfully single?

Meet Hinata heir to H&D (Hyuuga Dance productions), millionaire rich and an extremely talented ballet dancer. Hinata has got everything a girl could want…beauty, fame, fortune…the press on _her_ side. Hinata thinks she has got everything figured out until she meets Naruto. And as he introduces her to the world of hip-hop, she introduces him into the world of love.

Hey everybody! I will be updating all my stories weekly and adding new stories. I will have time to go back and write over chapters from "New Moon". And my best friend is going to be my beta. (Yay! You'll be able to read my work!!!)

**Chapter One**: _Naruto Uzamaki: Dancing sensation that sweeping the nation…or just his school for now._

Kakashi looks over at the clock and sighs it was already nine o clock and the loud blonde was nowhere insight. _'Where is that boy?'_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Stupid alarm!" the blonde cursed. 'Iruka's gonna kill me if I'm late again' he glances at the clock (what's left of it). "NINE O' CLOCK!!!"

In his adrenaline rush formed from the fear of Iruka, killing him or worse taking away his ramen, Naruto somehow manages shower, eat breakfast (is a glass of milk breakfast?), get dressed, brush his teeth, and comb his hair (sort of) in twenty-five minutes.

Not bad.

Except for the fact school stated a half hour ago and his first period teacher was a man so cruel the devil couldn't control him, so hell spit him back out on earth where he took pleasure in torturing and ruining the lives of innocents…like Naruto.

So Naruto ran out his house with that thought on his mind…if only he a mom or dad maybe even a brother to wake him up.

RING! _'Where is that brat?'_ Kakashi glanced at the door again and the n at the clock. It was 9:40 and Naruto still-

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" The silver haired man rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that the boy made him worry so much.

"Sorry I'm late. I actually got up on time this morning, but you see uhh well the radio was playing C_hicken Noodle Soup_ and my feet just started swaying to the beat and all of a sudden, I got lost in the music. Then it was nine o clock and I was like 'oh shit I'm missing the best teacher in the worlds class!'(Kakashi rolls his eyes). And I rushed out the house, and almost got hit by 3-not _one,_ not _two_ but THREE taxies. But it doesn't matter because here I am safe and sound in your class."

By time our favorite blonde is done with his story, the class is laughing so hard, most of them are rolling around out of their seats and even the 'Great Sasuke Uchiha' is chuckling (he's hiding it with his hands of course).

"You know Naruto some would say your story is a little outrageous…"

"But you have to believe me!" m_y life depends on it_! Is silently said but not spoken.

"Ohh I believe you…"

Naruto's smile widens and sighs in relief. He would live another day…

"But will Iruka?" That son of a bitch. "How about we keep this our little guy secret?"

"I think you should sit down." Damn him! That stupid son of a …

Well that's a great day to start the day, it was just first period and he was already in trouble! Iruka was going to kill him for being late again!

Naruto slouches in his seat. Iruka was the closest thing Naruto had ever had to a father and he held him very dearly to his heart, but that didn't mean Iruka couldn't be scary.

Especially when it came to that good for nothing son of a #$

And sadly that SOB, was now his sort of step father, sadly Kakashi and Iruka had gotten knocked up over the summer.

And Naruto had been anything but happy about it. Kakashi was a class A jerk and had it for Naruto since the first day. And now he was kind of his step father.

Fortunately Iruka wasn't his legal guardian; in fact they didn't even live in the same building until last year.

Before Naruto met Iruka, he lived with an abusive mother. But when she died instead of going to an orphanage he started living by himself, at the age of 9. When he met Iruka it was as if God had sent a guardian angel to watch over him.

In many ways Iruka became his parental figure, like a father (and often mother) would. He made sure Naruto went to school; made sure he ate 3 meals a day and came home on time from his job at a café nearby his apartment.

Iruka had done a lot for him… he glanced up at the silver haired demon…that was the only thing standing between him and killing Kakashi in his freakin sleep…


End file.
